It Begins With 'R'
by lonelydream17
Summary: We did not begin when we were born, nor when we were conceived. We have been growing, developing, through incalculable myriads of millenniums. All our previous selves have their voices, echoes, promptings in us. Oh, incalculable times again shall we be born. And our dear protagonist was lucky enough to be born SawadaTsukiyoshi. Life is a gamble, just play it right. AllXfem!Tsuna.
1. Time for A Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, it rightfully belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 00: Time For A Change<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>We can't be afraid of change. You may feel very secure in the pond that you are in, but if you never venture out of it, you will never know that there is such a thing as an ocean, a sea. Holding onto something that is good for you now, may be the very reason why you don't have something better."<em>

**..:.*.:.*.:.*.:..**

I am the daughter of seven children, the _middle_ child to be more precise. Three older brothers and three younger brothers—I was the only female of the seven and it was considered a miracle in my parent's opinión. We are each a year apart from the other with the exception of the last two who're twins. Being the middle child out of seven was… difficult. I wasn't the oldest; the one our parents learned from and could show off for their accomplishments nor was I the youngest; the one who could get away with everything with just a puppy dog look and was usually (read: always) spoiled.

I am a fair person. Not too much and not too little, never attacking and never defending. Whenever my brothers would get into arguments, they would often drag one or another to their side, leaving me in the middle. So whenever one of them would force me to choose a side, they would always create an argument or excuse to bring me to their side and tilt the scales. It was always unpleasant and in the end, I was forced to be the mediator between every war they created. Who separated my parents from their petty fights? Me. Who would find a way to make sure one or the other never cheated in a game? Me. Who would always find a way to make both parties apologize for a childish mistake? Me. You see where I'm going? At first, the position of being mediator was quite fun and in a sense, it helped me understand the human mind, as creepy as it made me sound…

But… soon they started relying on me for the simpler things in life. If one of them broke up with a girl, they would come to me. If they lost something really important, I'd be there helping them get over that loss. Sooner or later, my parents even started coming to me for advice. My dearest grandfather once came to visit and when I explained my situation, he responded with this: "Your way of thinking is very mature my dear child. It's as if you've mastered that mysterious skill of understanding the human mind, which should be impossible as our minds are like a never ending maze. It's seems as if nothing can hide from your eyes…" Of all my family members, my father's father was my favorite for I knew he would always be straightforward and speak from the heart, even if he sounded speaking in riddles.

Still… because of their growing problems, somewhere inside my heart darkness started to grow. Hearing their issues, paranoia and anxiety formed in my heart, fearing that I would one day suffer the same things as they did. I'm a coward. My ideal world is a perfect standstill, I don't fear change, I fear the changes that affect _my life_. I'm selfish. Yet, I want to live freely without a care of how my actions could affect other people. I'm very selfish, yet I don't speak up. Everyone's heavily relying on me and while it seemed fun at first, it seemed as they had forgotten that I'm human too. But who am I to blame them for using me to vent out their frustrations. I don't want them to rely on me but… at the same time, I _want _them to rely on me, it makes me feel important. So I don't speak up and simply nod. To the world, I am just one person. Just another teen struggling to survive in a world filled with drama and terror.

_(To the world, you are one person. But to a person, you are their world.)_

Outside, I'm just a simple girl who quietly watches the world go by. Who enjoys readings books, manga and Fanfiction. Of course, I also write to pass the time and it's quite fun, not to mention addicting. Someone who is polite, kind and could even appear as innocent at first glance but inside… well, I'm not sure what's inside me. I've gotten so accustomed to wearing a mask that it's started to become my face. But sometimes… I can feel it. The real me inside is… struggling. To have everyone and anyone hear her voice without the fear of prejudice and it's unfair in my opinion. But what can I do? As I said before, I am one person and my problems are miniscule compared to the world.

_(Everyone is a coin for we all have two faces. Anymore and they'll be a dice.)_

While my death brought upon sadness to my family and friends—and even me—I will admit that it was also the happiest day of my life, as heartless as it made me sound. So please don't cry. Don't blame yourselves; it breaks my heart seeing you like this. Instead, smile for me and wave goodbye with the knowledge of meeting me once again in your distant future. Smile and rejoice for now, I am free.

_(LOST. I lost something but I have more freedom now.)_

* * *

><p>"Totemo kawaī!" someone cooed, forcing our protagonist's eyes open. <em>'It's rude to wake somethone from their sleep… or nap depending on the time of the day…'<em> she yawned and vaguely heard the faint sound of squealing, snapping her back to reality. _'Wait… didn't I die?'_ fragmental memories of her death were collected and pieced together like a puzzle as her eyes slowly widened in realization. "Anata ga nemutte iru tokiniha, kawaī yo…" a soft voice spoke, her train of thought switching gears. _'I can't understand a word she says…'_ despite the blurry image, the young woman—she sound young in her opinion—had dark brown hair reaching past her shoulders as she smiled down at the teen.

Despite the blurriness, she could still make out some features but and the place reminded her of a… baby room? _'W__ait? 'Smiled down at me'? That shouldn't be…'_ The woman cooed once more before rubbing their cheeks together, squealing at our protagonist's cuteness. _'This woman spoke Japanese… and she does appear to be Asian despite the blurriness… don't tell me… I've been reincarnated?'_ she questioned as he reyes slightly widened, the woman babbled about something, confusing her even more. _'I may have watched anime but that's still not enough to hold a conversation…'_ she sweatdropped—can babies even sweatdrop?—at her New Mother's behavior. The only words she really caught were 'Otō-san' and ' kawaī '. _'I guess I understand why children are so easily amused… everything looks strangely colorful and distorted. Heck, they're probably amused by the fact that adults' words sound gibberish.'_ Glancing around the room, it was decorated with various necessities for a baby—such as her—would need; but she realized one thing; it was colorful, like a rainbow had puked into the room. "Watashi wa anata ga sōshita i, watashi wa sorera no subete o eranda naniiro shirimasendeshita!" The older woman squealed, as if reading her mind, but you could still see the question mark hanging over the newborn's head, still not quite understanding her words.

'_I guess it's not so bad…'_ she finally thought as her New Mother had placed her back into her red and blue crib. She allowed herself to succumb into darkness to collect her thoughts as anxiety slowly started to form in her heart, worrying about her new position. _'Is this… okay? It must be if I can remember my previous life as clear as crystal and am being forced to go through puberty again. This could be one of those undeserved second chances I've heard about… or maybe I deserve it? For carrying my family's pain upon my shoulders and never even asked anything in return… just letting everything be. Could it be… my lucky break? It seems I'm in only child in this life… and as selfish as it may sound… I feel as though a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. That's right… the new me no longer has to carry their burdens… because that was the old me's job… I'm so happy it should be wrong…'_ Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes she silently wept not only in happiness but in guilt.

_(Do I contradict myself? Very well, then, I contradict myself; I am large—I contain multitudes.)_

* * *

><p>'<em>Jesus tap-dancing Christ!'<em>

"Mou~ Tsu-chan's so kawaī !" cooed her 'Kā-chan, who she's learned over time is named Nana, as she held 'Tsu-chan' next to her face and pressed their cheeks together, squealing at their appearances. Nana had her hair tied into a braid, falling over her shoulder while her reincarnated daughter had short Auburn brown hair in a pixie cut with matching thin eyebrows. She had the typical pale skin all Japanese seemed to have, her upper lip slightly thinner than the bottom and large light orange eyes. Her 'Kā-chan had her dressed in a short sleeved red dress that barely covered her diaper and while she wouldn't be caught dead with such an outfit, she figured that she should at least take full advantage of the situation. In other words: you're a baby whether you like it or not so get over it. Her chubby little face morphed into one of annoyance but it resembled a pout on her face.

_(People are like chameleons, we change to match our surroundings but our intentions forever stay true.)_

Her reasons for panicking are first; Nana picked her up while she was napping, scaring the crap out of her—metaphorically speaking—and second; because she just realized something quite terrifying. Nana was holding them in front of a fullbody-length mirror in the master bedroom but it was the picture frame hanging next to the mirror that nearly caused her to suffer an anxiety attack. In the picture was a buff man with spiky golden blonde hair and tan skin with a carefree smile and holding a baby—who she instantly recognized as herself—in his arms while her 'Kā-chan stood next to him with a smile on her own. On the frame, the plaque was in Japanese but despite being only a few months—no older than five probably—her mind had managed to conjure the translation and read it all as if it were English: _'Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsukiyoshi.'_

…

…

…

…

…

'_FUCK!'_

_(Eventually all the pieces will fall into place, until then... laugh at the confusion, live for the moment and know that everything happens for a reason.)_

* * *

><p><strong>I've only read one fic. about a reborn!Fem!Tsuna and I was inspired by it.<br>**

**The Reborn Sky**** by _UmiNight Angel Neko_  
><strong>

**Sadly, the whole thing was rewritten so you might want to check their profile for the rewritten version. Still, it's definitely recomendable.**

**Review whether you're a guest or an author.**


	2. Change is Everythng

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, it belongs to Akira Amano.**

**!IMPORTANT NOTICE!: Please read the Author's note at the bottom when you finish.**

* * *

><p><strong>Target 01: Change is Everything<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them; that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like."<em>

**..:.*.:.*.:.*.:..**

Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours before blurring into days. Time passed and I had come to accept over time that I was truly Sawada Tsunayoshi, well, Tsukiyoshi to be exact. My time with Nana, or 'Kā-chan was wonderful and I cherished them because she gave me more attention, compared to my previous one. While she may have not been my Mother in my past life, she was my New Mother in this life and I loved her for that. I won't forget my family friends from the past but it's time I move on or else I'll end up like the Original. I'll end up being thrown into chaos and I have to-no, I must be prepared for the future.

_(The world waits for no one. Your time is given and how is you spend it defines it usefulness.)_

I'm no longer that depressed child forced to shun her own emotions for the sake of others. Nor will I be that clumsy no good girl—or Dame-Tsuki in this world—with any friends. I'll be the girl who has her heart as big as the sky and loves hanging out with her friends, to have fun and watch them smile. The one that'll raise one's spirits when they are down and trusts that they'll do the same for her. And if truly the Sky I'm destined to be, I'll engulf them all and color their world. So much work ahead of me.

_(And like a colorful bloom of temporary lights in the sky, you will shine.)_

'Kā-chan hummed softly as she ran her finger through my short straight auburn locks—thank you for not giving the Original's fluffy hair—as I my tiny 4-year-old fists clenched my light pink dress with a white collar. Kā-chan figured that since I—took almost a year to learn Japanese—spoke fluently and was incredibly smart, could go to school and today was my first day. "Mama has such a smart baby girl!" were her words and I smiled a little. There was so much work ahead of me if I plan to change my future and I'll probably screw up the plotline. _'All for the sake of my friends'_, I reminded myself as my eyes unconsciously softened at the thought of them.

Seeing how I don't have my brothers anymore, it's been very… quiet and lonely. Something I'm not used to. Rarely was it ever quiet in my previous life unless it was night and I spent the majority of my time in the house where you could hear all sorts of sounds echoing throughout our large house. It took some time to get accustomed to the quietness but I enjoyed these moments of peace, knowing it'll all change ten years from now. But first things first, I have to make sure I don't grow up as someone no-good with terrible grades. I was a straight A' student in the majority of my classes back then and though I wasn't great at sports in my previous life, I might as well put an effort in this one.

_(I alone cannot change the world, but I can cast a stone across the waters to create many ripples.)_

* * *

><p>She stared at the man who called himself her father. Tsuki expected him sometime around her childhood, just not this soon. He stood tall and, somewhat, proud as he grinned stupidly, as harsh as it made her sound. He had slight stubble on his chin and appeared slightly younger than in the series but other than that, his whole appearance remained the same. <em>'He's so young…' <em>She thought as she analyzed Iemitsu. "Welcome home, 'Tō-san." She greeted him as she felt Nana stand behind her and felt her lift her into her arms. "Aww~ did you hear that Nana, she called me her Papa~" he cooed and made a strange face, causing Tsuki to cringe.

'_Now I understand why the Orignal-Tsuna never felt comfortable with him. He's… disturbing.'_ Thought the future boss inwardly cringed, she allowed him coddle her since in her previous life, she pitied him. She didn't hate him—no matter in what life, she couldn't find herself hating someone, just a strong dislike—she simply pitied since he tried to protect his family but at the cost of rarely ever seeing them again, respected his decisions maybe but definitely pitied him. "Guess what Tsu-chan, Papa's going to take you to school!" Nana exclaimed cheerily as Tsuki mentally sighed but put on a smile. _'I'm Tsuki, not Tsuna. Tsuna hated his father and could never forgive him but acknowledged him. I… I don't hate him but instead, I'll pity him and __**try**__ to give him the family he deserves.'_

_(Even the proudest spirit can be broken… with love.)_

"Bye Kā-chan." She gave her a peck on the cheek and waved goodbye as her father carried her off. "Bye Tsu-chan! Have fun at school!" Nana waved with a large grin and as she closed the door, Tsuki could hear her say something about 'Tsu-chan growing up' or something of the like, making her giggle softly. "Sooo~ How are you today, Tsu-chan?" her supposed Father asked and she resisted the urge to sweatdrop. _'He trying to make conversation with me isn't he?'_ Tsuki mentally questioned but decided to wing it, doesn't hurt to try after all.

"It's lonely." She said without thinking and mentally scolded herself. _'Baka! Why'd you say that!?'_ The CEDEF leader blinked and looked at her with calculating eyes, as if trying to read her mind. The same look he gave when he was serious, making her slightly nervous. "Why's that?" he asked, making this conversation way too serious between an old man and a four year old. _'Go with the flow, Tsuki. Go with the flow.'_  
>"Cause I have no friends." The advisor instantly lightened up at this. <em>'Bipolar much?'<em> she sweatropped. "Don't worry dearie! You'll have tons and tons of friends later on!" Ah, a loaded phrase. _'He has to be referring to the Guardians.'_ She thought and pressed her lips into a thin line, steeling herself for the next question.

'_Tsuna's wasn't a girl and Iemitsu always teased him about this but I wonder…'_ the Vongola Principessa resisted the urge to laugh at him if he behaved the way she expected him to. "Tō-san-!" she never got to finish because he started cooing again about how 'cute his precious moon sounded when she called him Papa' and twirled her around. "Tō-san, I'm going to be sick!" she squealed and resisted the urge to sweatdrop once more when he stopped and pouted. _'So immature… meh, what do I care? I mean, I'm technically and adult in a child's body.'_ Tsuki thought they reached the school. _'Maybe I'll ask him a few years later … and it's not like I was being serious. Just thought I could have some fun… before he ditches us again.' _

"I'm going to miss my little moon princess." The Sawada head cried waterfalls once they reached the school as Tsuki, instead of sweatdropping, watched as the tears pooled around him. _'So those things do happen…'_ she thought as she slowly sweatdropped. "S'okay Tō-san. Maybe you can take Kā-chan and I somewhere special." At this, the grown man started swinging her around like crazy as some people watched and. "Tō-san!" Tsuki scolded him as she saw some parents hush their children, telling them to avoid eye contact with them. "Awww~ Okay Tsu-chan, it's a promise. Good luck at school and stay away from yucky boys. Love ya~" he pecked her on the forehead as Tsuki stifled her giggles._ 'He's so going to be all 'Papa Bear' once he realizes my Guardians are all men with the exception of Lambo who's a brat and Chrome for obvious reasons.'_

_(Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you. As the head of the family, the take the greatest responsibilities and shoulder the heaviest of burdens. They are our guardian angels disguised as our flesh and blood.)_

* * *

><p>First day of school were always a hassle but Tsuki didn't mind, confident enough that nothing exciting would happen, interesting but no exciting. In fact, she found herself excited and hoped to meet her future Guardians. <em>'I won't meet Gokudera since he's in Italy. I'll only meet Ryohei if I meet Kyoko or Hana first since he's a year older. Chances of meeting Yamamoto are high. Lambo doesn't even exist yet. Mukuro is…'<em> she cringed at that as she walked towards his classroom.

'…_Yeah, Chrome—or Nagi in this time—probably goes to another school and Kyoya would find me a nuisance and kill me… I have such wonderful thoughts don't I? Wait, that means I'll only meet Yamamoto and Ryohei.'_ with an disappointed sigh, she opened the door as orange orbs peeked inside. Their Sensei was obviously absent seeing how all the kids were running around, screaming their heads off or laughing like crazy. By the looks of things, they were to be seated in group as there were small round tables scattered around the room with three chairs for each table.

Near the windows, the four-year-old protagonist spotted Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana speaking to each other, Kyoko with a shy smile and Hana with a slight childish—yet mature for her age—smile. And somewhere in the middle of the class, it seemed that a young black haired boy was taking a nap and… drooling?! Tsuki snorted and placed a hand over her mouth, definitely Yamamoto Takeshi for sure. It's a sight to behold really, the very people she's read and watched about in her previous life really exist in she ended up staring at them for a few more minutes than she planned. _'It's so surreal, like I'm under in an illusion… God, I hope I'm not under one.'_ she thought, taking in every detail of them. Hana's hair was quite short, just like her TYL!Hana and Kyoko's hair was very long, reaching past her shoulders.

Oh, look at that, Kyoko and Hana have an empty chair in their group. First thing on the list: make friends. _'Reborn shot the Original, forcing him strip and confess his feelings towards Kyoko. In this case, if I don't make friends, Reborn will make me strip and make her my friend. I may not be the most prideful person but there is no way I'm stripping.'_ Taking a deep breath, she gave a small smile and opened the dear wider to walk in. The children continued to run around, only a few stopping to give her a glance before continuing their way.

_(Only from the heart can you touch the sky.)_

'_Here goes nothing.'_ She walked towards the two girl's table and smiled for first impressions are everything. "May I sit here?" she asked, pointing at the chair next to the window and it widened seeing Kyoko nod shyly and Hana muttered a small 'sure'. "I'm Sawada Tsukiyoshi but you can call me Tsuki or Tsuki-chan." She introduced herself with a slight head bow.

"I-I'm Sasagawa Kyoko b-but you can call me K-Kyoko-chan" The orange haired girl introduced herself with a shy smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. "Kurokawa Hana, but I guess you can call me Hana." She said, losing interest in their greetings as she continued doodling. "Mou~ Hana-chan that's rude." Kyoko huffed and Tsuki couldn't help but giggle.

"S'kay Kyoko-chan. I'm happy I made some friends on the first day." The Vongola Principessa waved it off, silently hoping her plan would work, and Kyoko couldn't help but blush a little but smiled while Hana smirked. "W-We're friends?" she questioned shyly. "Aren't we?" she faked hurt but smiled when Kyoko grinned. "Un!" Tsuki turned to Hana—she tried to stifle her giggles—who answered before she could ask.

"Of course. Someone has to make sure Kyoko doesn't get in trouble." The dark haired girl said as she patted the long haired girl. "Hana-chan!" Kyoko whined with a pout making Hana and Tsuki burst into giggles just as Sensei walked in. _'Make friends: Check.'_

_(Friendships are not like glue, they're like shackles. You must carry each other's burdens and stand beside them for eternity. Your key? There is none. Your friendship must rust if you wish to be free.)_

"Ohayo minna-san, I'm you're teacher, Akimiko-sensei or just Aki-sensei."  
>"Ohayo Aki-sensei." They repeated in chorus.<p>

Class was… interesting in her opinion. Aki-sensei wanted them to get to know each other better and be more open towards each other. She had them write about them write about themselves and after that, they would walk up to the front of the class and read what they wrote on the paper. Off she went reading the names off the paper until she reached our protagonist's friends.

"Kurokawa Hana-chan."

The short wavy haired girl stood up with paper in hand stalked to the front of the class. She seemed to be glaring at everyone and Tsuki waited with anticipation, wanting to know what her paper read. _'I'm shaking from aniticiaption, not only because I made some new friends that'll help me in the future but I get to know of them a little better than the Original.' _ Hana cleared her throat and began:

_I'm Kurokawa Hana._

_You'll me Kurokawa-san or Hana if you're not my friend. My birthday is on April 20 and I'm four years old. I don't like boys because they're monkeys and I have two friends; Kyoko and Tsuki. I want to grow up into an adult with a well-paying job and a mature husband, so monkeys (boys) of my age should stay away_

"A-Ah, that was… nice Kurokawa-chan."

The majority of the class almost erupted into laughter—the rest sweatdropped—if it weren't for Hana's killer glare towards most of them and Tsuki could hear a few of the girls from the back murmur to themselves about how scary she is. This elicited an eye roll from out protagonist but she clapped softly as she smiled at her friend who returned the gesture. "Aki-sensei said to write about ourselves and you were being honest. They have no right to laugh at that." Hana smiled at the younger girl's words as the teacher continued down the list. Finally, she reached the younger Sasagawa.

"Sasagawa Kyoko-chan."

She ginger haired girl fumbled with her paper for a bit before walking up to the front with a small smile, trying to be confident.

_My name is Sasagawa Kyoko._

_But my friends can call me Kyoko-chan. My birthday is on March 4 and I'm four years old. I have an Onī-san and his name is Sasagawa Ryohei. I like to have fun and play with my friends who are Hana-chan and Tsuki-chan and I love eating cake. I hope we can all get along this year._

"That was so nice and sweet Sasagawa-chan!"

With that, most of the boys started chattering amongst each other about 'Kyoko-chan is very cute' or 'Kyoko-chan is so innocent' that once again, it made Tsuki want roll her eyes at them but resisted the urge to do so. _'So typical of them and thus, Kyoko-chan Fanclub was born.' _The teacher continued to call names and the reincarnated child decided to write something that would describe herself but without giving too much away.

"Sawada Tsukiyoshi-chan."

She inhaled deeply and skipped towards the front with a shy smile. Once she reached the front of the class, she resisted meeting the eyes of her future Rain Guardian who was watching her with interest. All while mentally preparing herself for the bullying that was sure to come, not that bullying affected her. _'It's now or never.'_

_My name is Sawada Tsukiyoshi._

_My friends, the mature Hana and shy Kyoko, call me Tsuki-chan. My birthday is on October 14 and I'm four years old. I like to read, draw and eat cake. I'm not very good at some things so I hope that my friends or elders will help me along the way. I hope we get along without a problem this year._

"That was lovely Sawada-chan."

She nodded at her Sensei with a smile and walked towards her seat with her friends. Along the way, a certain boy thought it would be interesting to stick his leg out at the moment and it was so sudden that the mafia princess didn't react quick enough and tripped. The class erupted into laughter while Aki-sensei tried to hush the up. "Jeez, you're really no good." The boy mocked and Tsuki blinked at him curiously but ignored him as she got up on her feet and patted her little dress and continued her way to her seat were Hana was glaring at the brat and Kyoko was staring at her worriedly. "Are you okay, Tsuki-chan?" The orange eye child smiled at her and waved her off. "Mhm, I'm normally not that clumsy."

"Normally? Or always." Said brat whispered with his friends while snickering but once again, Tsuki ignored them while Hana's glare increased tenfold. _'Wao, if she glares any stronger she'll probably burn holes through them.'_ Our protagonist thought, watching her with interest while Kyoko was trying to stop her less she get into trouble. "Sensei!" another child called; her future Rain Tsuki noticed as she raised her eyebrow. "What is it Yamamoto-kun?"

"I saw who tripped Sawada-chan!" Hearing this, the children started whispering to each other while Tsuki blinked while wondering why he defended her. "Ara? Someone tripped her? Is that true Sawada-chan?" Aki-sensei asked with a hint of worry and the four year old considered telling her the truth. But before she could answer, her friends acted.

"Un! M-Mochida-kun tripped her!" Kyoko shouted while pointing at the black haired boy, who acted genuinely shocked at the fact that Kyoko would stand up for Tsuki."She's right. I saw it too." Hana protested as well while the future boss was lost in thought. _'They're standing up for me. Even Takeshi who doesn't know me… wait—did Kyoko-chan say 'Mochida'?! As in, the jerk of Mochida who challenges the Original into a kendo match and cheats?! Ugh! Even as a child, Mochida was rotten to the core!'_

"Did you see that too Yamamoto-kun?" Sensei asked once more to make sure and he nodded energetically, Aki-sensei crossing her arms in response. "Did anyone **else** see Mochida-kun trip Sawada-chan?" she asked the class and everyone quieted for a moment before one by one they raised their hands and the Vongola Principessa couldn't help the smile on her face, seeing so many people defending her.

'_I bet the Original never got this.'_ She thought, watching Aki-sensei scold Mochida and ended up with a time-out and refused to let him out to play with the other kids during recess unless he apologized. Being the prideful person he is and will be, there's no doubt he won't apologize. Her eyes strayed and mocha brown met with amber orange until Takeshi gave her a shy smile. _'Even as a child, he was so cute. Shy, but cute. I better thank him for defending me, even if we don't officially meet until a few years later.'_

_(Some people walk in the rain while others get wet.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto Takeshi's Interlude<strong>

"Ohayo Yamamoto-kun!"

Four year old Takeshi jumped, not expecting anyone to sneak up on him while he was taking a break from playing with the other kids, and turned his head to meet the bright eyed girl from this morning. He wasn't sure why he did it but Sawada-chan… she… didn't seem bothered by it at all. As if she didn't care of minded the fact that Mochida just bullied her on their first day of school because when he saw her smile, he felt that everything would be okay. _'Maybe I'm thinking too much on it. Or maybe I'm sick.' _He thought before remembering that the girl had greeted him. "Ohayo Sawada-chan!" he greeted with his usual grin, the exact one his Okā-san used to wear. Otō-san said that even if he resembled him, his smile definitely resembled his Okā-san's.

_(One of the most powerful gestures mankind could ever give is a smile. Because from that smile; a thousand emotions are born.)_

"Thank you for standing up to me." she thanked with a small bow and smiled, his grin widened in return. _'She's not even bothered at all.' _"Haha! That's okay; I just did what was right." He laughed and waved his hands, trying to pass it off. _'I wonder…'_ Sawada-chan giggled softly into her fist before taking a seat next to him on the grass. "Here, I'll share some of my lunch as thank you." He blinked before thinking it over. _'I don't want to feel like I'm taking her lunch but… hmmm. Ah!'_  
>"Okay, but only if I get to share some of mine. Deal?"<br>"Un!"

'_She really is a fun person.'_ He thought as they started chatting about random things. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Yamamoto-kun?" she asked and he grinned at her question. "I want to be baseball player! It's so much fun and I'm really good at it too!" he exclaimed and he started rambling off about baseball and how much he loved it and before he knew it, their lunch lay forgotten on the grass that danced in the wind until they had to go inside. "Sorry." he blushed a bit, noticing how he spent the whole time babbling. Some kids would think he was annoying but he could tell they didn't have it in them to stop him from his rambling but this girl listened to him, nodding along with a smile. _'And really nice too.'_ She smiled softly and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I don't mind. It was nice meeting you Yamamoto-kun and thank you again!" she rushed off ahead with Kurokawa and Sasagawa and he couldn't help but stare at her.

He remained silent for a few more minutes, watching her chat with her female friends until she caught him staring. He flushed in embarrassment for a few seconds but she simply smiled and waved at him and he couldn't help but wave back. _'I wonder if she'll be my friend.'_ Were his final thoughts, before running off to meet the other boys in the class.

_(The richness of the rain made me feel safe and protected; I have always considered the rain to be healing—a blanket—the comfort of a friend.)_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWER RESPONSE TIME (RRT):<strong>

**Hitusgaya Hibari Nico Robin:**  
><em>Glad you agrees so too!<br>Is that so? I've always loved fem!Tsuna fics too, don't know why. I just find the idea of a mafia princess—along with Yuni—with many fanboys, including the gaurdians, very endearing. How all the subordinates get overprotective and stuff… it's so cute! And thank you for the compliment! It means so much!  
>And in case you haven't noticed, her name was right at the end when it mentioned the picture frame and it was also in the summary but in case some of you haven't noticed, her name is <em>_**Sawada TSUKIyoshi**__._

**I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two and I think it should be about 3, 500+ words long. It may've seem short but in my opinion, I think it should do nicely. As for the fluff… I'm not used to writing romance so I hope it's okay, it's not technically fluff seeing how it's their first meeting but hey, I tried.**

**And for the quotes that are mentioned throughout the chapter… should I keep that up? The only reason they were in the first chapter was because it was sort of a prologue and I wasn't sure if I should add them here but review if you guys think if I should continue the quotes.**

**And if you wish for me to continue, please review some quotes about the weather(sky, rain, storm, etc.) of the Seven Sky Flames or even of the Seven Earth Flames. I'll even accept simple quotes about life, change, hope, etc. and all that along with Mare(Sea) and Arcobaleno(Rainbow) quotes. And if you wish to quote something from an anime/manga, please be sure to tell me the name of the anime/manga and I'll write your name(the reviewer's name).**

**Review whether it you're a guest or an author.**


End file.
